l'etincelle de ses yeux
by nanavampirette2
Summary: Leur relation etait malsaine, il faudrat bien une rupture pour tout arranger. Attention viol  version revisitée et corrigée


**Etincelles**

Un petit one shot pour passer le temps pendant les cours de physiques

Il a deja été publié sur mon ancien profil mais je le reprend pour au moins corriger les fautes

disclaimer: Pas à moi ouiiin!

**POV Drago:**

C'est par amour que ma folie est arrivée...

Je crois bien que le pire c'est que je le sentait mais que je n'ai rien fait pour m'empécher de sombrer.

Notre histoire à commencé la veillee de la bataille finale, je crois que nous avions tous les deux peur d'être seuls. Et nous nous sommes trouvés, lui, survivant, héros du peuple sorcier et moi, fils de mangemort qui avais renié toute sa vie pour une stupide histoire de fierté. Nous pension qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une nuit, que c'etait sans importance. Pourtant, le mois suivant, lorsque sans logis, il est venue frapper à ma porte, je lui ai ouvert. Notre relation à repris la ou elle en etait, purement physique, sans aucunes questions sentimentales. Et pourtant je le savais, je savais quels étaient mes sentiments pour lui.

Je l'aimais trés fort, trop fort sans doute. La jalousie m'a envahie et, cédant à ma parano je suis devenus violent. Je lui ai interdit toute sortie du manoir, refusant qu'un autre homme, même Weasley pourtant marié et pére de famille ne le voie. Je l'ai condamné à une vie de reclue, cloitré dans un chateau avec pour seule compagnie, moi et ma folie. Et je me haissait, car en me comportant comme cela, non seulement je perdait toutes mes chances de me faire aimer de lui, mais je lui interdisait le bonheur, moi qui n'est jamais rien aimé plus que son sourire.

...Mais c'est grace à son amour que j'ai changé...

Ce jour la, je venais de finir une potion sur laquelle je buchait depuis des jours et mes nerfs étaient à fleur de peau. Lorsque, arrivé dans le salon, mon regard se posa sur lui, affalé sur le canapé, vétu d'un simple pantalon de cuir, car si le regard des autres lui etait interdit, il ne devait rien cacher au mien, il lisait tranquillement. Une sourde chaleur montat au creux de mes reins et sans me poser de questions, je me précipitat vers lui pour écraser mes lévres sur les siennes, forcant de ma langue le barrage de ses lévres. Il ne se debatit pas, ce n'était pas la premiere fois que cela arrivait et il savait qu'il éprouverait moins de douleur ainsi. Je lui arrachat son unique vetements et le penetra d'un coup de reins. Je me forca à me concentrer sur la sensation de ses chairs se refermant sur moi afin de ne pas endurer la vision de son visage crispé et commenca immediatement mes coups de reins. Mes vas-et-viens s'accélèrerent rapidement et je vins en lui dans un cris. Mais au moment de me retirer, je crus capter dans ces yeux une lueur, faible mais bien présente, qui n'aurait pas du etre la.

Je restait cloitré dans ma chambre pendant des heures, tentant de me persuader que j'avais revé mais rien n'y faisait. Il y avait bel et bien de la vie et de la joie dans ses yeux et avec l'existence que je lui imposait, cella me paraisait impossible. Comment un homme cloitré, forcé à n'être rien d'autre que l'esclave sexuel d'un fou misogyne pouvait-il encore avoir de l'espoir? La seule solution que je voyait était qu'il m'ai trompé et à cette idée plus que la fureur, ce fut la tristesse qui m'envahit. Un sentiment de trahison tout a fait absurde puisqu'au fond, Harry ne m'avait jamais rien promis. Il n'était même pas ici de son propre chef! J'entendit la porte s'ouvrir et aperçu du coin de l'oeil Harry pénétrer dans la chambre.

-Ano... Tu vas bien? Cela fait des heures que tu es ici.

-Vas t'en!

-Euh, bien... Tu veux manger a quelle heure? Il est temps de donner des ordres aux elfes.

-Tu ne m'a pas compris. Vas t'en! Quitte cette maison et rejoind le.

-Mais de qui est ce que tu parle?

-De ton amant bien sur!

-Ecoute, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle mais...

Excedé je ne pus me contrôler et avant même que je ne m'en rende compte ma main claqua violament sa joue. Sur le choc, aucun de nous ne reagit, malgrés tout ce que j'avais pus lui faire subir, jamais je ne l'avais frappé. Il se relevat et me regarda, encore sous le choc, quand sa bouche s'ouvrit je le coupa, ne voulant entendre ni mensonges ni aveux.

-Ne dit plus rien, juste vas t'en, rejoind le, je n'ai aucun droit de te retenir.

Harry bassat la tête et il quittat la chambre. Le temps que je me remette et comprenne mon erreur je partit à sa suite, pensant, un peu tard qu'une discution ne serait pas de trop. J'arrivait malheureusement trop tard, et le temps d'entrer dans sa chambre je n'eu que le temps de le voir transplaner.

**POV Harry:**

Six mois! Cela fais six longs mois maintennant que Drago m'a mis dehors sous un pretexte absurde, surement lassé de m'avoir dans ces pattes. Loins du cocon protecteur que formais le manoir Malfoy me voici de retour au square Grimmaud. Je dut me remettre à faire semblant, comme avant le debut de notre histoire de supporter le chaos que ma celebrité engendrait autour de moi. Lorsqu'enfin je me retrouvait dans mon lit je ne pouvait que pleurer de me retrouver hors des bras qui chaques nuits auparavent me serait à m'en étouffer, me protégeant par cette violente étreinte de la peur que le monde exterieure provoquait en moi. Jamais je ne m'était sentit plus mal, sans lui j'etait perdu, désemparé.

Je cherchais depuis des jours un pretexte pour le revoir, ne serai ce que quelques instant lorsque je tomba dans le journal sur l'article qui allait m'y aider. Celui ci expliquait que dans la nuit précédente le manoir Malfoy avait mysterieusement pris feu, le rendant inhabitable pour quelques semaines. Connaissant Drago il n'avait pus se refugier autre part qu'au chaudron baveur. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je partit sauver l'aristocrate et lui éviter de se retrouver dans un environnement bien trop modeste pour lui.

Arrivé sur place je n'eu aucun mal a convaincre Tom de m'indiquer la chambre de mon amour, la suite la plus luxeuse de l'hotel, ce qui ne m'etonnat guère. Une fois devant la porte, mon courage semblat se faire la malle et je m'apprétais à repartir lorsque le battant s'ouvrit.

-Harry? Qu'est ce que tu fais la?

-Je viens t'aider

-Pardon?

-Je ne vais quand même pas te laisser vivre dans un hotel alors que tu m'as hebergé chez toi pendant si longtemps, il est de mon devoir de te rendre la pareille.

-Et pourquoi j'accepterais Potter?

Son ton froid fut comme un poignard dans mon coeur,il ne m'avait pas appellé Potter depuis si longtemps... Mais je me ressaisit, je ne devais pas perdre de vu mes objectifs, a savoir l'obliger à accepter pour l'avoir au prés de moi.

-Parce que je sais trés bien que tu ne supporte pas les hotels et que tu n'as pas d'autres endroits ou aller, tout simplement. Sans compter que la maison Black posséde un merveilleux laboratoire de potions et que tu pourras continuer tes recherches.

Le regard qu'il m'adressat me fit vit comprendre que j'avait gagné et c'est trépignait interieurement de joie que je le vis refaire ses bagages pour me suivre.

Arrivé au Grimmaud place, Drago restat quelques temps sans bouger avant que je ne lui indique la chambre voisine de la mienne, dans les tons créme elle etait trés apaisante et je savait qu'il en avait besoin. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et je ne le vit plus de la journée, ce ne fut que quand Kreattur vint le chercher pour lui annoncer que le repas etait servit qu'il consentit a me rejoindre à table. Il s'emblat quelque instant chercher quelqun avant de me demander:

-Tu vit seul?

-Avec qui voudrait tu que je vive?

-Honnetement je me serait attendu a n'importe qui.

-Et qu'est ce qui t'as mit en tête que je vivait avec quelqun?

-Je ne sait pas, je pensait que tu aurait emménager avec ton amant, tu avait l'air de tellement l'aimer.

Je restat bloqué sous le choc, de quoi parlait t'il donc? il continua sa tirade, ne se rendant pas compte de ma réaction.

-Si tu ne vis pas avec c'est que tu ne devait pas l'aimer tant que ca, je n'aurait peut-etre pas du te laisser partir finalement...

-Explique moi Drago, je ne comprend plus rien, que veux tu dire par "te laisser partir"? Tu m'as mis à la porte!

-Je voulai juste te permettre d'aller retrouver ton amant, je ne voulait pas te faire souffrir en vous éloignant...

Je n'en croyait pas mes oreilles, m'avait-il donc quitté pour un quiproquo aussi idiot? Drago ne me regardait pas, gardant son regard fixé sur son assiette mais il me semblat apercevoir des larmes perler. Un espoir fou m'envahit, peut être avais-je encore une chance? je me leva et m'aprocha de lui silencieusement.

-Je t'aimais tellement, je ne voulais surtout pas être responsable de ton malheur.

-Et pourtant tu l'a fait...

-...

-Tu n'imagine pas les tourments dans lequels tu m'as plongé... La peine que tu m'as causé lorsque tu m'as séparé de lui... En te separant de moi.

Ses yeux s'écarpillairent mais il ne semblat pas vraiment assimiler ce que je lui disait. Ou peut être avait il peur de se faire de faux espoirs...? Il me fallait être plus direct.

-Je t'aime Drago et je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, ses histoires sont ridicules, la seule question est de savoir ce que tu ressent pour moi, là, maintenant.

-Je... je t'aime.

Ces mots furent tout ce que j'avait besoins d'entendre. Sans attendre je le forcat à se lever et à me suivre jusqu'au salon ou je le fit s'assoir sur le canapé avant de l'escalader. Je l'embrassa comme un forcené tout en déboutonnant sa chemise, mes doigts en profitant pour se faufiller sans mon autorisation autour de ses hanches ou pour chatouiller ses tétons. Je continuait de l'embrasser, sur le point de battre le record d'apné lorsque je lui enleva son pantalon avant de me déshabiller moi même d'un sort informulé. Ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps je m'empalas sur son sexe dressé, étouffant mes cris dans sa bouche afin de me concentrer sur lui, en moi, sur sa présence qui, enfin comblait toutes les peines que j'avais pus ressentir en son absence. Ses coups de reins étaient doux, et même si la violence de nos anciens ébats me manquait, je sentait que ce rythme la me menait plus simplement à la jouissance. La sentation de sa hampe frappant ma prostate à chaque déhanchement de ma part ne me permit pas de tenir la distance et je vint en criant mon amour pour lui, savourant la sensation de son fluide qui commençait à s'écouler en moi. Extenué, je m'écroulat sur lui et nous nous endormiment sans avoir pus faire le moindre geste pour le dégager de moi, et tant mieux, car je ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille.

Plus jamais.

Lorsque je me reveilla le lendemain, la premier chose que je vit fut un regard gris qui fit monter en moi une bouffé de chaleur. Malheureusement pour mais projets pervers il s'emblait que le proprietaire voulait d'abord parler.

-Je suis désolé. Désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait subir. La facon dont je te traitais... Jamais je ne pourrait me le pardonner.

-Pourquoi t'excuse tu? C'etait tout ce que je voulait, etre protéger du monde exterieur et pouvoir vivre sans etre jamais éloigné de toi plus de quelques heures.

-Tu est sur de ce que tu veux? Parce que dit comme ca je risque de devenir encore plus possesif.

-Peut m'importe, du moment que tu ne détache plus jamais tes yeux de moi.

**POV DRAGO:**

Je crois que ce matin fus le moment le plus heureux de ma vie, celui ou j'ai récuperé mon Harry...

...et celui ou j'ai compris que la lumiere de ses yeux, etais la lumiere de mon coeur.

Et voila! Ca ne devait etre qu'un correction et au final je me rend compte que j'ai changé beaucoup de chose mais j'espére que ca vous plairat quand même XD


End file.
